In some payment technologies such as smartcards, a microchip referred to as a “Secure Element” (SE) is embedded into the payment card, the payment fob, or another other device that may be used for making payments. In order to extract information from the SE, an interrogator, also referred to herein as a “reader”, is required to interact electrically with the SE. The reader typically follows standards set forth by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) or proprietary standards established by financial institutions or other application providers. In addition to making payments such devices may be used for other purposes such as controlling access to networks and databases and verifying identity. Such devices typically employ sophisticated technologies for enhancing the security of these transactions and preventing fraud. However, the use of the internet is becoming more popular for such purposes. What are needed therefore are devices and methods that adapt the enhanced security and fraud prevention techniques used in smartcard systems for use in internet-based transactions.